


Book of Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and prompts people sent me that were too short to make it to a separate story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> These are really short and I'd like to apologize for that. I'm still working on putting out longer stories but if anyone would like to send a prompt my tumblr's always open: crowsonhinata.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel proceeds to give Dean an enthusiastic welcome when he gets home.

Dean grunts as Cas practically pounces on him the moment he enters the door.

“Cas, Cas. What’s up?”

The other man is already working on the button of his jeans, huffing in frustration when he finds that Dean’s belt is still in the way. He gives up eventually, settling on grinding against Dean’s leg.

“Need you,” he mumbles, pressing feverish kisses along Dean’s collarbone. “Was bored all day. Now you’re back.”

It’s getting harder and harder for Dean to think with Cas’ desperate movements against him and he can already feel himself responding.

“Slow down Cas. We can get to the bed and…” He pauses as a moan works it’s way out of his throat when Cas grinds against him harder.

“No,” he growls, nipping sharply on Dean’s lip. “Need you now.”

Dean watches as the older man keeps grinding against him, eventually shuddering into completion before finally looking up.

“Welcome home Dean.”


	2. Attaboy Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Weecest.

Sam’s mewling so prettily under him and Dean can’t resist. He licks a long stripe from his stomach to his chest and latches onto one of Sam’s nipples and sucks while his a hand teases the other. Sam’s back arches and he’s making these little hitching noises. Dean kisses him and takes Sam’s cock in his hand.

"That’s it baby boy," he murmurs. “Come for your big bro." As soon as those words leave his mouth Sam comes with a loud cry and Dean smiles against his lips before leaning back. “My turn."

Sam looks at him with dazed eyes, still coming down from his orgasm while Dean unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. He rolls over on his back and pulls his little brother on top of him then guides him down to his dick. At that point Sam is a little more aware of things. He gives a tentative lick at the head of his cock and when Dean gives an encouraging moan he starts to suck the head like a lollipop before going down and it doesn’t take long before Dean’s coming down his throat.

Dean pulls him back up and kisses him softly and slowly for a while before pulling back and smiling at him. “Attaboy Sammy.” He smiles then ruffles Sam’s hair while Sam just smiles sleepily back at him before cuddling into his chest and that’s how they fall asleep. With Sam on top of Dean and his big brother’s arms wrapped securely around him.


	3. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intimate moment between Dean and Cas.

Dean writhes on the bed as Cas slowly enters him and bottoms out. “So good Dean,” he whispers. 

Dean just stares up at him through hazy eyes and hooks an arm behind his shoulders so he can kiss him. “Move Cas.” Cas obliges, a small smile on his face as he proceeds to move in slow, shallow thrusts. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he pants, slowly speeding up with his movements as Dean makes small moans and gasps, head thrown back with pleasure and eyes closed.


End file.
